1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a miniaturized liquid crystal display panel as well as reducing the fabrication time thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device controls the light transmissivity of liquid crystal by use of an electric field, thereby displaying a picture. The liquid crystal display device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a thin film transistor array substrate 70 and a color filter array substrate 80 which are opposite to each other with a liquid crystal 16 therebetween.
The thin film transistor array substrate 70 includes a gate line 2 and a data line 4 crossing each other, a thin film transistor 30 formed at this crossing, a pixel electrode 22 connected to the thin film transistor 30, and a lower alignment film that is spread on a lower substrate 1 for aligning liquid crystal 16 thereon.
A color filter array substrate 80 includes an upper substrate 11, a color filter array including a black matrix 18 for preventing light leakage, a color filter 12 for realizing color, a common electrode 14 that forms an electric field with the pixel electrode 22, and an upper alignment film for aligning the liquid crystal 16.
Silver dots are used to apply a common voltage to a common electrode 14 of the color filter array substrate 80. The silver dot electrically connects the common electrode 14 with a common line (not shown) on the lower substrate 1. The common line supplies a reference voltage, which is generated at a power supply (not shown) through the silver dot, to the common electrode 14 through a common pad.
There is a problem in that the common voltage is distorted and a horizontal cross talk is generated because the line resistance of the common line is high. Further, the silver dot is placed between the thin film transistor substrate 70 and the color filter array substrate 80 as a paste, and then the thin film transistor substrate 70 and the color filter array substrate 80 are bonded. Thus, the silver dot spreads out to an adjacent area as a result of a pressure applied to the substrates 1, 11. At this time, a relatively large silver dot area is required on the inside of a scribing line so that as the silver dot expands to the adjacent area it is not damaged by a scribing process. In addition, for small liquid crystal display panels, the silver dot process needs to be performed throughout the whole panel area after a plurality of small panel areas are formed on a mother substrate, thus there is a problem in that the process is more complicated and has a longer process time in comparison with large liquid crystal display panels.